User talk:Alejandrofan3000/Epicness
Come talk anytime! Advertising is against the rules, even if you do know Nalyd. Mrdaimion 21:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey Check this out Hi my name is Symone and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind signing up for my Total Drama Series it will be awesome User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.totaldramaredo.wikia.com You start it, since I'm most active on the Fanfiction Wiki.--Bessie84 22:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 124oeo's Comment I guess......... Okay[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest just being patient, as it's not uncommon for some users to go on brief hiatuses (even for a month or more) due to other commitments (ie. lots of schoolwork, a vacation where internet access is limited, etc.). Because you're the co-host of the camp, however, I'd say it would be fine for you to run the camp until the host returns. I can see from the camp's page that you've already been in charge/partially in charge of a challenge or two, so I can't see that it would do any harm for you to watch over things. If you don't feel comfortable taking over, though, just wait and see if the host returns. :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alliance on TDPA Sure I can join an alliance.And I can help you get rid of Alex in the other oneFirst123 01:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)First123 TPA Teddiursa thinggy explanation:1. you would not belive what goes thru your head when your rly bored2.i never said he was invincible just rly lucky. if its any compensation i erased everything and i will vote myself off tommorow just let whoever quitted that i deleted all of it and it nevah happened Sorry I was grounded and still I knew I would be eliminated but I thought Pidgeotto would be out first.----First123 AfterMath request if its ok with you im gonna start total pokemon action aftermath. that way if someone is allowed to comeback it wont look rly cheap mmkay? afk means away from keyboard so ya i might be doing something else if you have another challenge, or il be on a dif website completely clueless You sgned up for total drama clock tower right? If you are charles, now would be a bad time to start, you missed a day and half of this day... so when you're ready to start clock tower, go ahead :) TPA im starting to think your loosing patience with TPA bro. u eliminated everyone but 12 of them. its just... wow dude just wow. Ex-Cat http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Star_Wars tell me what you think Ex-Cat TOTALLY :D I HOPE THAT IS TRUE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D Challenge on Total Drama Island(First123's Way) The challenge is up and you are in the final 5 as Harold.First123 02:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC)First123 TPAA challenge i vote musical numbah from the last aftermath for tdwt or a KO round. last 1 standing for 1 team standing wins a prise for who there supporting second place gets a reward that wont rly help. 3rd place gets the epic fail crown and every1 gets a mini crown for losing to the retard(billsey) but ur call look at tpa should i use the werewolf or normal roy for ur camp Breakingmikey's 2nd Quick Camp Hi, im Breakingmikey. My 2nd camp is currently up and the challenge is posted. For a heads up, the first challenge is to list your characters name and its steriotype. don't be the last one or your eliminated. That is a great idea! I have to ask morg tdi first. Great. I'm stuck with this boring old signature until I learn how to make a colored one :( 22:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, sorry... Hey i'm sorry but my computer just started back working and I've been trying to send a message to everything that I'm on...from this point on i'll participate sorry for the lack of enthusiam uh i just looked and only part was undone your gonna slap me for it but you veted like snitchel!lmfao! he'l have dem tomorrow Unfairness On Alfan3000's Camp why can't you just wait until the special or the finale to see who's going to season 2.It is unfair to other users that you just pick who's going to season 2.That's how i treat my contestants.I wait until the special or finale to decide who's going and who's not or who passes the final challange and advances to season 2.But if that's they way you want to do it then ok.Just saying that's what i would do.Drama786 01:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 Thanks Thanks.Drama786 02:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 put a link to total drama global tour on my talk page. its not showing up on google which btw hates my computer http://bachelorettecampchat.chatango.com/ << Can you go there for the date? We need some of the guys. With you, we'll only need 2 more. But we can start anyway if we have to. I wanna go through as many guys as I can before the end of the week. I need to move on with the camp :) So thanks! --IHeart <3 AKA Princessa. Feedback about your host skillz You are a fair host.First123 03:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC)First123 No! No No No No No No No No No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Who cares if it's short!Not me!Drama786 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 roy still quits unless you make challenges that do not involve all charecters being active. eric yes. kira maybe. probobly rachel. well then you shouldn't pull stuff that involves more people t be active like the singing challenge. 1.press ctrl and c to copy. then ctrl and v to paste and it helps you get around edit conflics2.thank you Hey,can I be the TBA person?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean,like one of mine or somebody's elses?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh!XD,I'm gonna use Zoey![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,but I'm gonna make a Survior called Survivor:Jungle.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) i think im a god of killing camps/chats Recolor for Total Drama The Musical 2 Want me to recolor Sergei and Robert?First123 05:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Okay I'll use Duncan for Sergei and Harold for RobertFirst123 05:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Finished Robert!First123 05:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Finished with Sergei!First123 05:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Can you talk here so my fingers don't get tired?Also I used Sumo PaintFirst123 05:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Website or program?(Said the total noob!XD!) Both also are you going to make your characters' pages on the Total Drama The Musical 2 Wiki? For sure!I may put these on the TDI Fanfiction Wiki!Robert and Sergei are in a story there when i finish the idea and mkae it! These are proffessional! My favorite out of Duncan vs Harold is Harold.I also like how I made the green on his shirt although I kinda messed up on his hair a few times.Go on the wiki and make a page for Sergei and Robert.First123 05:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 its gonna be one of my chars or someone else? Both of your chars First123 06:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 so your getting either nyald which will then slap everyone or heather which slaps everyone but nyald. there the only 2 with over 9000!!!!!! edits. Im removing that camp :P Because a majority of the people who joined it are somewha inactive and a few have quitAimers SLAVE To The 12:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we'll be the sneaky high-schoolers lol *Bad joke kills plants* I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 02:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) dude first of all i always have this on a difrent tab and secondly. i dont expect people to be on 24/7 i expected you to not go all"sense david was the only active person his team loses" third. i dont get pissed just becaus i lost. i got pissed because it was a cheap elimination. if it was a fair elimination i wouldnt mind and be all like how izzy lost her second time(well she never lost the first time but it was suggested) Yeah thanks for the support I try my best. But We will see what happens In TDA TeamNoah because I think Zeke and Noah will do what you say because an Automatic pass to the final 3 is a pretty sweet deal plus I had to shake things up because it kinda looked like I was going next, plus I had a secret allinced with Eva and I did not want her to go. Wes Holden 18:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well as long as their is no nedd to betray one another we won't be as much drama. Plus I over did it a bit becaus of Justin's personailty Wes Holden 18:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup Wes Holden 18:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) White and nerdy Wes Holden 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) it starts tomorrow I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 00:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Yeah,I enjoyed it.I can't wait untill season three.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Alfan's Third Camp Can we bring back some people or no?--I am smart, much smarter than you! Sierrastalker!! 02:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) OK Probally not but you could always try but without Justin A lot of the pervious conflict would be gone from all three seasons that makes this camp so great Wes Holden 20:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but justin isn't going to win he gets close but doesn't win Wes Holden 20:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) He won't trust me becuase I never pull thge same stunt twice Wes Holden 20:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure,I'll be Summer.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Two things I wanna say, first, congrats on your edits man! You have over freaking 2,000! THat's awesome! Secondly, can I join your third camp? It's fine if I can't. Your friendly, talking, magical Cod! Beatin' up bad guys 00:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, at least. I might not even go on hiatus anyway. Sorry for being misleading. Anyways, I'd like to be Jake-The klutz, please. Your friendly, talking, magical Cod! Beatin' up bad guys 00:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care if Ioose.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hes my charecter i can make him a ninja. ... when did i curse today? scenario:alexia's team loses. she loses then i mock her and she back-hand slaps me. do you see the diffrence also didnt you read roy's question? if not then its down there V yes. I forgot about today I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 05:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Glad you liked it! (: - Sunsummer7 Very! I've been here since June '10 and I haven't gotten 2,000 edits! - Sunsummer7 Yes i was yeloow team vote #4 Wes Holden 22:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you PLEASE vote off Evil Tweek in Survivor: Tiki Island? I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Do we really have too...my internet is like, so slow, and I've been trying to do the challenge, but I kept on getting edit conflicts. But, I guess I can try to change the votes...*Eats cookie* I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine I did it but the next three to go are Rachel, Tuesday, then Teddy Wes Holden 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Then we can vote him off instead off Teddy I guess Wes Holden 23:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alfan if you see the Total Pokemon Reloaded I forgot about that infact I made it in November 19 xD I think I make too many camps - First123 How did you do the research? - First123 Thanks for the reminder! Your friendly, talking, magical Cod! Beatin' up bad guys 01:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Favor? I just found out I am going on Vacation tomorrow so can you play as my characters?First123 03:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC)First123 3 or 4 days.Also do you need a list of what camps? Total drama World tour(teamnoah's way),Alfan3000's third camp,Survivor:Random Island,Total Drama Monster Action,Survivor:Tiki Islands,Survivor:Mexico,Survivor:Jungle,My Total Drama Action,Total Drama World Tour(Cod Style),Total Drama Island Two(If you could be host for the few days and give them two challenges one elimination and one reward challenge),Super Dramatic Camp,Survivor:Ultimate Island,Total Drama World Cruise are the camps but, I think I forgot one03:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC)First123First123 Sorry but, I get bored easily also tell the hosts by showing them this talk page so they can see the permission.Thanks also in Total Drama Monster Action I am in the Final 2.First123 04:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC)First123